Out of the Groove/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ (interior) Scene zooms way from a clock on the wall (10:04), and toward the penguins. On a table made of a zoo sign, Skipper was working on a ship-in-a-bottle, Kowalski was using a (possibly new) chemistry set, and Private was building a house of cards. Rico was using a paint set and easel (and wearing a french hat) to do a portrait of his doll/girlfriend. Skipper: Hobby Day. It's like taking a regular day and making it a Saturday. Private: But it is Saturday, Skipper. Skipper: It's working already. Rico: Oui. King Julien literally drops in through the top hatch (painfully landing in the splits), which startled Rico into ruining his painting. Rico moans. King Julien: Help me, Please! Skipper, as though he knew what was coming, lifted his ship-in-a-bottle of the table just before King Julien ran into the table, tipping it over and sending cards and Kowalski's chemistry set flying all over the HQ. Kowalski dashes all over and managed to save the beakers and test tubes... even though a beaker wound up stuck to his head. Scene zooms out, revealing the mess (even Private was knocked over!) before Skipper straightened the table, with King Julien on top of it, practically on his knees! Skipper: This better be life-or-death, Ringtail... or we could arrange those stakes! King Julien: It's much worse! My groove... IT IS GONE! Skipper: (confused) Your... huh? What? King Julien: My groove... my boogie… MY FEASTIVE FUN-DANGO-Y-NESS! Private: Are you talking about... dancing? King Julien: ARE YOU DAFT?! Hear my words and see my booty. Julien lowers his tail-area in front of Private's face, and does it in a way that seems oddly stiff. '' '''Skipper': So... you think you... can't dance? King Julien: Oh, cruel fate! I remember it like it was yesterday... mostly because it was Yesterday... Scene II: Lemur Habitat (flashback) Friday (apparently afternoon), King Julien, Mort and Maurice were at the top of the high pedestal, and the lemur king eager to dance. King Julien: Alright Maurice... Hit it! Maurice turns on boom-box, and King Julien was shaking his booty King Julien: Ha-ha! Are my peoples loving it?! Maurice: Not really. Scene III: The Zoo (flashback) Just outside the lemur habitat, the people were either not paying attention (via near-by popcorn cart) or leaning against a wall in boredom... one of them even yawned! Just then some square-dance/rodeo music turns on, and the tourist zoomed-up at looked interested and went toward that music. Tourist: Hey! Look at that...! Scene IV: Lemur Habitat (flashback) The lemurs notice what is going on, and King Julien's crown practically pops off his head as he gasps in realization. Scene V: From the Zoo into the Baboon Habitat (flashback) The country-style music plays on as three baboons, two with dark-fur and one that seems to be blonde, were dancing about to there many admirers King Julien (vo): Look at that Maurice! Baboons have stolen my peoples! The Baboons shake there big-bottoms as a group, and then a close up is done on the lighter-colored one King Julien: That Darla is bewitching them... Scene VI: Lemur Habitat (flashback) King Julien stood on the steps of his throne, watching his dance-rivals and holding Maurice. Mort just stood there looking curious King Julien: ...with her shaking booty! Maurice: (chuckling) I know (wiggling eyebrows with a grin) I'm bewitched! King Julien: Yes, she... is quite good... BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE! Scene VII: The Zoo/Baboon Habitat (flashback) The lemurs sneak around the humans to the other side of the Baboon Habitat King Julien (vo): And so I decided to... Mort and Maurice hoist up a crate full of skunks, and King Julien watches in pleasure King Julien (vo): ...have a little talk with Darla and... All the lemurs, even the king himself, slide the crate across the back wall, preparing to drop it on the dancing baboons below King Julien (vo): ...explain my feelings. With a sturdy shove, the crate was pushed in, and the skunks spray there stinky fumes all over the habitat, and King Julien, more-so then his servants, was pleased to watch it all from the wall, especially since it made Darla Scream Darla (vo): I've been SKUNK-BOMBED! The lemurs take a wiff and Maurice didn't hesitate to get out of there. Mort flapped both his arms around to get the smell away from him, and King Julien made a face, which he waved his hand in front of... disgusted! Mort: Eeeeeeeeeeew! King Julien: Whew! That does STINK! King Julien thinks quickly and uses Mort as his royal nose-plug, and Mort hangs on unaided, but is wide-eyed and twitching. King Julien sighed in relief. King Julien: Much better! Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat (flashback) The lemurs, far from the skunk smell, were showing there moves... King Julien's being the most elaborate King Julien (vo): Having settled the matter fairly, I went back to giving the peoples their entertainment. The Lemur Habitat had a crowd of humans around it, and the lemur king was most pleased as he shook his booty and stomped his feet for them King Julien: (laughing) Look at that Maurice! Now, it is my quaking booty that is doing the BEWITCHING! Mort: (Marveling one of the stomping feet) I know 'I'm 'bewitched! Scene IX: Lemur Habitat-later (flashback) Day turns to night, as shown by the full moon, and all three lemurs were sound asleep on the bouncy. King Julien (vo): ...but those baboons, they will not listen to Sabotage... The baboons look over the wall, toward the lemurs,... very very ANGRY! '' '''King Julien (vo)': ...I mean, reason. The baboons jump onto the bouncy, in fury, throwing the lemurs off and onto the lower pedestal/"fruit-bar" area, waking them up. Mort landed on top of King Julien... and King Julien's crown landed on Mort's head! Darla went up to confront the Julien, and her "gals" came after her Darla: Did YOU drop that fuzzy-bag-of-stank into OUR HABITAT?! King Julien picks himself up quickly King Julien: That is a WILD ACCUSATION! Darla: So, y'all saying you didn't do it? King Julien: Oh, no, I did it... Julien takes his crown off of Mort and puts it back on his head. Julien: I just think the accusation is WILD!!! Darla: Mmm-hmm! Now I'm gonna say this slow, 'cause I can tell y'all got a bad case of the stupids!!' '' ''Mort and Maurice look disturbed, and their king gasped! King Julien: Maurice...(hushed tone) how did she see the royal medical report? Darla: Y'all gonna apologize... (getting into King Julien's face) or my gals' and I are going to make us a set of LEMUR COATS!!! Mort: (in excitement) Oo-hoo-hoo! can I''' have one! Maurice has a look of concern as he whispers an explanation on what Darla meant by "Lemur Coats" to Mort. Mort's eyes got shifty as he thought it over. '''Mort: (upset) I cancel my order. King Julien: (to Darla) Well, I demand an apology for demanding of an apology... so there, MS. STEALS-ALL-MY-PEOPLES! Darla and King Julien were nose-to-nose, and Maurice tries to break them up Maurice: (stammering) Now look,Darla... we can work something out. Darla: (unconvinced) Forget it, hun... Not gonna happen! Girls! Bring me THE JAR!!! One of the other baboons toss Darla's cowgirl hat into the air. Darla grabs her hat, and pulled an unusually-marked jar out of it as she sang Darla: (singing) You won't dance when I put your groove in this jar... King Julien crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the baboons, all in their western hats, circled him in a seldom-seen dance routine. Darla: (singing)...No you won't prance when I put your groove in this JA-AR! (singing continues as she points at Julien) Stand right were you are... Darla puts the mouth of the jar toward the unwitting lemur king, and a glowing, pinkish-purple essence (his groove) flown out of him and into it! Darla: (singing)...While I put your groove in this jar. Darla had the jar (groove and all) in one arm, and King Julien's shoulder in the other. Her gals popped up on the other side of him, smiling and waving their fingers in a playful, mischievous scold Darla: (singing) Yes it's true, my friend, you're never gonna dance again... All the baboons throw there hats away as they circled King Julien one last time, to seal the spell, just before Darla sealed the jar with its (seemingly earthenware) lid and the song was over Darla: (singing)...since I PUT YOUR GROOVE IN THIS...JAR (song is done) Yee-haw! King Julien: (confused) Okay... aside from some TERRIBLY substandard singing... what just happened? Darla: (with a wicked grin) Backwoods Magic, that's what! I put all your groove into THIS JAR. Darla shown the glowing, groove-filled jar to the lord of the lemurs, who obviously didn't recognize it's contents as part of himself. King Julien: Ha! There is no such thing as "Backwoods Magic"! (straightening his crown, pointing up)The Sky Spirits told me that. Darla': Oh? Then let's see you dance! King Julien's pout gave way to excitement to Darla's so-called "challenge"... he's really confident he can still do it and that he can do it better then '''her!' '''King Julien': Prepare yourself for the AMAZEMENT! He does a few pre-dance stretches... cracks his neck, then his knuckles... followed with a deep breath with his eyes closed and his fingers in a yoga-like position to center himself and get into the zone. He only needed three seconds with that last one. '' '''King Julien': Maurice! Give me a beat! Maurice knocks on Mort's head a couple of times then, using scatting/raspberry-sounds from his mouth and musical-armpit-farts, makes a set of rhythms strikingly similar to the song played on the boom box earlier. Mort bobs himself along with it, and King Julien snaps his fingers in sync, showing he had the beat but, on the first few "dance steps", which the baboons watching with amusement (for they knew what was about to happen), something didn't feel right...! King Julien: (stumbling and wobbling) Look...! Out...! Now...! It...! (falling on his face) Woe-AH! Mort and Maurice gasp in shock... there king had never gone clumsy with his dancing before (at least not like '''this')! Julien, still lying on the floor, looked at himself then, in sudden fear at realizing what happened, at Darla, who held the jar, with his stolen groove inside of it, close to her.'' Darla: So, y'all believe in my magic now? King Julien got up from the floor, but was on his knees... his eyes twitched as he tried not to cry, but it was already clear that he was upset King Julien: (stammering) No... His royal highness took a deep breath before screaming the word out again King Julien: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! Scene X: Penguin HQ (interior) King Julien: ...OOOO! King Julien shuts himself up and looks around to see that, though on his knees again, it was only a flashback... all four penguins just looked at him and listened (though Skipper kept a tight grip on his ship-in-a-bottle, and Kowalski's head was '''still stuck in the beaker!')as he got up and concluded his story.'' King Julien: So know you are understanding why I am NEEDING your HELP?! (embarrassing all four penguins) Help me. penguins! Help so that my groove may... (releasing the penguins and, standing on one leg, points to his own bottom)... fill my booty once more! Kowalski tries and fails to get the beaker off his head before giving his analysis. Kowalski: Ah! This is clearly psychosomatic. You believe your dance-skills have been stolen, therefore you can't "Shake-it"! Skipper: Right! (holds ship-in-a-bottle with one flipper, and taps himself in the head with the other) It's all in your LITTLE HEAD, Ringtail. King Julien: No-no-no! The groove is not to be in my head, it's to be in my booty, BUT IT'S NOT THERE EITHER! Look! Julien turns his hips and points at them, in attempt to show the problem, but knocks the ship-in-a-bottle out of Skipper's flippers in the process... breaking it! Skipper was angry-upset, and King Julien was embarrassed. King Julien: Uh...I got your boat out for you. Skipper glances at King Julien with a growl Kowalski: Um...? Kowalski tries a few more times to get the beaker off his head, so he could think straight, but fails again. Kowalski: ...got any ideas for this? Kowalski taps the beaker on his head a couple of times Scene XI: The Baboon Habitat While the rest of the squadron were (most likely) getting Kowalski unstuck, Skipper was negotiating with Darla, and King Julien stood nearby (on the opposite side of Skipper from Darla) in hopes of getting the desired results. Skipper: Look, Darla, could you just give Ringtail his groove back? Darla: Well, sure I can,darlin'. King Julien: Yes! Thank you... Thank you! Darla: Soon as he apologies for SKUNK-BLASTING ME AND MY GALS! King Julien: Oh! I won't do that! His majesty turns his backside toward the meeting, and crosses arms in refusal King Julien: Apologizing is for the weak and wrong, which is why you should do it to me, Because you are weak and wrong... and you DANCE BADLY. (to Skipper) Okay, you can resume negotiating. Darla sticks her nose in the air... resting her case Skipper: Fine... "Plan B" it is! Scene XII: The Lemur Habitat With the beaker off his head, Kowalski had plenty of time to think and had drawn up a plan for the problem at hand. With a few cards to display the strategy in stages, and the lemurs gathered with his fellow penguins, this genius was ready, with a bamboo-stick to point out the details, starting with a sketch of the jar. Kowalski: Gentlemen. Our objective: a groove-jar. Operation: Runaway Jar will begin at 0700 hours sharp. Scene XIII: The Zoo Clock (Montage) The time is 0700 Scene XIV: Penguin HQ - interior (Montage) Rico is wearing a cowboy hat, while Private was blowing up two pink balloons. Kowalski takes the balloons and Skipper holds up Mort Kowalski (vo): Phase One: the art of allusion. Kowalski makes a static charge on the balloons on Mort's fur, which puffs up all over him. Skipper casts Mort aside as Kowalski places the static-sticky balloons on Rico's tail... clearly to make him look like a male baboon. Skipper and Kowalski look very impressed at there work Scene XV: Baboon Habitat (Montage) Darla and her gals were playing cards as Rico waddles in Kowalski (vo): Phase Two begins when we insert Rico into the hot zone... The baboons look confused Kowalski (vo): ...with his stunning disguise as cover... Rico shows of his balloon-baboon bottom. The real baboons shrug and decide to play along, and Darla waves her hand invitingly and Rico is part of their group Kowalski (vo):...he'll embed himself in baboon society. He'll live among them for weeks... Summer turns to autumn Kowalski (vo): ...months... Autumn turns to winter Kowalski (vo):...years! Winter turns to spring. Kowalski (vo): Then, once he's gained there complete trust... It's apparently summer again, and day turned to night when Rico looked around to make sure the baboons weren't looking ' Kowalski (vo):'...he'll give the signal. Rico regurgitates a signal-flare gun, which he fires into the sky Kowalski (vo): At that point, we commence Phase Three:... Scene XVI: Skies over the Zoo (montage) Kowalski: (vo)...Aerial Onslaught! That's When the FUN Begins! Private, Skipper and Kowalski fly overhead in fighter-planes and dive in on the baboon habitat Kowalski: (vo) We'll bring flaming righteousness down on those baboons! YES!!! One of the planes' targeting systems was shown, and Kowalski is shown with his "game face" on as he steers his plane. Odd thing is, the control shift happens to be a pencil Kowalski: (vo) There'll be collateral damage! Private:(vo) Excuse me... Kowalski's head turns to the sound of Private's voice, ending the montage and bringing him back to reality (where what he was holding was, indeed, just a pencil) Scene XVII: Lemur Habitat The ground was covered in papers (three of them: one was most likely the picture of the groove jar, though not seen from facing down and the other two when the first two phases of '''Operation: Run-away Jar') and a drawing of airplanes was on the presentation board with Kowalski standing on one side of it and Private on the other... with his flippers behind his back'' Private: ...wouldn't it be easier to just sneak into their habitat and take the jar...(bringing flippers to front to show he had the glowing groove-jar)... like I just did? Kowalski: (upset)Well... yah... sure... that... that can work to. King Julien: My groove! King Julien pushes out of the crowd (Skipper and Rico) and runs up to receive his groove, unaware that two of the baboons where watching from atop the habitat pedistal. King Julien: (laughing)Thank you! the baboons spun bananas in there hands like six-shooters, and squeese the fruit out of the peels King Julien: Thank you... (slips on bananas and bumps groove jar out of Private's flippers)Woe!!! everyone gasps as the jar flys in the air, but Darla swings in and catches it, landing next to her gals King Julien: (happy, with open arms)Darla! You have saved my groove! (thought crosses his mind) Oh... wait. You're not giving it back, are you? Darla: Well, that depends... you ready to say you're sorry? King Julien: Depends... are you saying YOU ARE SORRY?! Eh? Darla: Then I guess that is a bid ol' "NO"! Skipper: Think you got all the angles covered, don't yah baboon? Bet'cha didn't count on this monkey wrench! Skipper hits Rico in the stomach, and Rico coughs up a monkey wrench that lands on Darla's foot, which turns painful-red under the pressure Darla: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Darla lets go of the goove jar, which lands in Maurice's arms Private: Run Maurice! Maurice runs of with the jar, and Darla jumps down from the pedistel and throws Mort in Maurice's direction Scene XVIII: The Zoo Mort: (in mid air) I'm flying! I... Mort crashes into Maurice, knocking the jar out of his hands and into those of one of Darla's gals. Baboon: (running with jar) I got it! Skipper slides in...literally, and takes the jar from her in his beak, then puts it in his flippers as he switches from belly slide to back slide. Skipper: Rico! Catch! Skipper tossed the jar to Rico, who was standing on a wall to one of the exhibits. With his psycho smile, Rico catches the jar and jumps over the wall to the other side... a prick was heard. Scene XIX: Rhino Exhibit Zooming out from Rico's uncomfortable face, it's revealed that Rico landed tail first on Roy the rhino's horn. Roy grunts in annoyance, and Rico can't take it for long. Rico: YOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rico let's go of the jar, which flies through the air yet again. Scene XX: The Zoo Skipper possisioned himself to catch the jar when it was on it's way down, but Darla wall-jumps after it and re-optains it. Darla carries the jar as she and her gals run off. As Kowalski slides in and sees the baboons run past him, he looks to the other direction and finds a nearby vending mashine, inserts some money, punches in the required code to puchase a candybag, which he opens slightly and thows onto the baboons' path. The baboons slide all around as the package bursts on the ground spilling the candy peices, and the gals imbrace each other for support (didn't work) before all three baboons fall over. Darla lets go of the jar, setting it airborne once again. Maurice and Mort gasp. Rico, Kowalski and Private yell in consern ﻿ King Julien: (Yelling, running to catch the jar) No!!!! King Julien runs up to catch the jar, but it slips his grasp by the fingertips and smashes into millions of peices on the ground. Julien's groove, still in the form of a glowing, pink-purple mist, escapes the glass into the one creature closer-by then the original owner (Skipper) who fliches from the sudden "breeze" that nearly blew him away.﻿ Scene XXI: Penguin HQ (Sunday morning) ...to be continued... ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts